Valdez is Back!
by SmileABunch6396
Summary: Valdez is back at Camp Half-Blood! But who is this strange girl he's brought with him? What about the consequences of Leo's actions? Most major shippings. Not based on the fact that they're dating. People may be brought back from the dead. May be OOC... Lots of BoO spoilers. K plus Because I may add in some monster attacks.
1. Home!

**AN; Gosh I know I shouldn't say this but...I'm feel so good to start my first story. It's just soo exciting! But please judge me just as harshly as you would a writer whose been on here for a long time. Oh yeah disclaimer! This is after BoO.  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. Look at me. Do I look like Rick Riordan? NO! But I do own the OCs. Now read!  
**

Leo's POV;

After Calypso and I had fixed up Festus, which took 3 days of no sleep, whatsoever. Then we hung around a city called Baltimore, in Maryland. They had good crabs, they even had little hammers to hit them with. The live ones were cool too, until one decided to get my finger. My finger still hurts because of that ding dang crab. Anyways after all that was done and over with, we decided to go back to Camp Half-Blood, because I knew Piper and Jason would be...well...probably thinking that I'm ah...um...dead. Don't want that now do we?

After flying around for about an hour with Calypso behind me, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood. I flew Festus right in. Then as I was up in the sky I wasn't sure where I could land my dragon. Assuming it was about time for lunch, I started to circle the arena hoping that there weren't any demigods. "Watch out for Leo, and the dragon peoples!" I called, just in case. I landed, unlike some other times, he actually landed nice and softly. I hopped off, then helped Calypso down. "Festus, if a bunch of demigods come here, don't burn them to bits, got it?" I told him. "Crackle, crackle, creak," he replied, meaning okay Valdez no burned demigods. Then I grabbed Calypso's hand and ran to the dining pavilion.

"Guess who's back!" I yelled as I reached the pavilion. All the heads turned towards me. They didn't recognize me at first, then I saw a look of recognition pass the Athena table's faces. "Leo?!" a green eyed boy, with black hair, who I'd known to be Percy, called in complete confusion. A bunch of whispers started erupting. I could tell Percy was having a hard time figuring out how to react to me coming back as he approached me, much less with Calypso. He looks like he wants to hug me, but he looks like he wants to punch me too. Then I saw Annabeth following behind Percy with the same debate going on inside her head. "Where's the rest of the group guys? What'd I miss?" I asked with my confidence crumbling. Then Nico gets up and walks towards me. "You're supposed to be dead." he says bluntly. "Nice to see you too Nico," I reply back sarcastically. "Yeah, you are," says Hazel as she walks up to my left. Chiron stomps his hoof on the head table calling for silence.

"I see Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus has come back," Chiron says "He appears to bring a companion, yes?" Calypso steps out from behind me. Apparently she was behind me. "Hi," Calypso says as she waves shyly.

**AN; Okay wow. Can't believe I wrote this, it sounds kinda stinky. In my opinion. But I'd be glad to hear yours'! I promise that I'll updat as soon as posible!**

**Merry Christmas, Kwnaza, Hanicka, whatever. Sorry if I offended you by saying the wrong holiday or whatever, or not spelling it right yada, yada, yada. Cuz I'm looking at Honicka and I'm pretty darn sure thats not how you spell it. But whatever you know what I mean.  
**

**Oh yeah, another thing am I the only one who thinks Rick Riordan should write an epilogue? Yes? ...okay...I'll just umm..yeah. PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Your First Time Author,  
**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6936**

**EDIT/EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT/ EDIT (I think you get the point.)**

**Okay I had to edit this, the errors were getting on my nerves, thanks a bunch!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	2. Who's This?

**AN: Heyo again! Whoever is reading this. It's Christmas and I feel like...bleh. I mean it's Christmas why do I feel like crap?! I honestly think it's because I had like 2 hours of sleep. BLEH! That's a lot less then an average tween should get. Any way. Merry belated Christmas. I had to go converse with my family for a couple hours then read. So I shall post today! The preview of what happened last chapter are in Leo's POV if that confuses people like me!  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO, but I own my OCs. Probably won't be many of them in this story though...**

* * *

_Chiron stomps his hoof on the head table calling for silence. "I see Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus has come back," Chiron says "He appears to bring a companion, yes?" Calypso steps out from behind me. Apparently she was behind me. "Hi," Calypso says as she waves shyly._

Calypso's POV;

I stared at all the faces, I only recognize two. The god of wine, Dionysus, not drunk for once, that was a surprise. And a boy who had landed on my island, Percy. Percy looks like he found Annabeth, a blonde with grey eyes looking ready to accept any challenge. He seemed to be slightly protective of her, but by the looks on Annabeth's face she didn't need any protecting from Percy. Even though I was sad he'd left (like all of them) I was happy that he finally got a happy ending. Assuming that was Annabeth of course. Then I realized everyone was looking at me, especially this one table, who was no longer looking but analyzing. "How about you tell us about yourself, Calypso, many of the campers have never heard of you." Chiron proposed. Yay, get to explain my life! Not. I throw a glance back at Leo, silently pleading for help, or at least comfort. He offers his as I gladly take it with a smile.

"Hello," I started shakily, "Camp Half-Blood campers. I'm Calypso, a Titan. I realize you had recently had battle with Titans, and may have had a tangle with my father Atlas." They all looked at the blonde girl with grey eyes who I'd come to the conclusion is Annabeth. If she was shocked she covered it well. But her gaze continued to be steady, not faltering a bit. I then noticed the grey streak in her hair, unless she like dying her hair grey (which would be a strange color to dye it), then I think I know what happened. The only thing that can dye your hair that color is holding the sky. This girl is stronger then most. "During the battle of Kronos I stood with Atlas, and the gods still haven't forgiven me of that, so I was put under 'house arrest'," the campers look mortified now. Did I say something off? "Do you mean the first one or the second one?" one brave girl asked, coming from the analyzation table. "What do you mean there was only one war with Kronos right?" I say suddenly unsure.

"Calypso," a voice said behind me, "I forgot to tell you, there's been...a few, uh, changes, around while you were on Ogygia for a gazillion billion years." The voice was Leo. "Guys...just gimme a few minutes with her, okay?" Leo says trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without making me seem like a dummy. Not exactly easy, see I'm an all powerful god, Titan, whatever, and he has to tell me about the wars that happened. "It's okay Leo, we get it," a girl says as she elbow's Percy, and 'Nico'. "Oh what? Yeah what Piper said." Percy mumble. Whoever this 'Piper' is she seemed to pity us in our current situation. "I will help, since I was in both wars," Annabeth offers, "If you don't mind, Calypso and Leo," she adds quickly.

TIME SKIP/LINE BREAK WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL ME

After Annabeth had explained everything to me, with Leo's commentary (of course). I tryied to get a grasp around what they told me, and asked "So, basically everyone now thinks I'm a bad guy who came with some form of Leo Valdez who is believed to be dead. Right?" Annabeth was trying to form an answer "Yeah I guess so, but I guess when you've lived it, it seems more complicated." Annabeth responds back. "Since you know my supreme awesomeness even more now, would you like to meet the rest of my friends?" Leo offers as he goes for his cocky winning smile. "Oh, no mister you're staying right here with me I've got something to tell you," I say as I make sure I add an extra dangerous glint in my eyes just to scare the poor boy. Annabeth took that as her signal to leave and got up and left. "Have fun Leo!" Annabeth says just before she leaves.

* * *

**AN: Heh heh that chapter took forever to write because;  
**

**1\. I couldn't focus the first two times I tried to write it.**

**2\. I still can barely focus**

**3\. I realize that I have have the faintest idea about where this story is going.**

**4\. I feel like I messed up stuff in chapter one so that messed up this one, but I figured it out**

**5\. IDK why I'm still writing my list of reasons why this chapter may be stinky.**

**BUT! I promise I will try to get myself to update on a somewhat regular basis. I promise!  
**

* * *

**BOOK TALK TIME! (Oh spoilers for those who haven't read the Hunger Games series, specifically Mockingjay) Oh yeah if you don't care about...wait what am I gonna talk about whatever, I'll figure it out, you can skip dis and just move on to the part about where I ask you to review and all that good shtuff (aka just go review now/ go on to the next story)**

**The ending to Mockingjay was weird-ish. Sorta. Kinda. Not really. I kinda wishBut I think after I'm done this (unless I think of a better fanfiction idea before then) I'll write a Hunger Games and Warriors crossover.**

**OR**

**I'll write a sequel to this depending on how it ends**

**** But I want to focus on one thing at a time and not overwhelm myself.**... that's future SmileABunch6396's problem not mine!**

* * *

**I like input, bad or good, flames or praise. Oh FYI, I'm a fairly hard person to offend, so don't be afraid I'll kill you if you tell me the truth. But you may not want to go over board cuz I may or may not use you in an author's note. Thanks! And; **

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	3. Restart

**AN; YAY it's snowing! No school too! I'm hoping this is a good chapter, in my opinion it's kinda a filler, but...you can call it whatever you like. The flashback-y thing of last chapter is in Calypso's POV. Happy reading! And snow day!  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. If I did why would I be writing here? I'd be writing another series of Percy Jackson, if I were Rick Riordan!**

_"Since you know my supreme awesomeness even more now, would you like to meet the rest of my friends?" Leo offers as he goes for his cocky winning smile. "Oh, no mister you're staying right here with me I've got something to tell you," I say as I make sure I add an extra dangerous glint in my eyes just to scare the poor boy. Annabeth took that as her signal to leave and got up and left. "Have fun Leo!" Annabeth says just before she leaves._

Leo's POV;

Turns out Calypso just wanted to scare me. That was some pretty good acting on her part. She scared the Hades' outta me. Thanks a lot Calypso! But I did get a scolding for not telling her and making her look like a fool. I did deserve that though. Just don't tell her that.

"Okay folks, we're gonna try this again." I said walking back to the pavilion, Calypso in tow.

"Leo's entrance take two!" I called. "Action," some camper said.

"I'm Leo Valdez, yes I know back from the dead. Yay. I'll cover that later. And my friend here is Calypso." I say as I nudge her forward.

"Uh… hi, as Leo introduced me, I'm Calypso. The Titan, who sided with the gods for the _first_," she says grinning. "god and Titan war. The gods then banished me onto my birth island Ogygia. I wasn't allowed to leave the island. Like never, ever. I wasn't even released when Percy Jackson," she said as she gave a pointed look to Perce. When she looked all heads turned. Percy being himself just continued to stare at Calypso, waiting for her to finish her introductory speech-ish thing. "basically told the gods to let me go. But nope, I was still stuck on the stupid island."

"Then Leo came," she said as she reached for my hand, which I grabbed. She paused for a long moment. I just kept staring into her eyes, her beautiful almond ey- off topic, anyway I was looking at her until I heard snickers and felt a gentle push from Calypso.

"Your turn to explain, Mr. Valdez," she says quietly, so only I can hear. I groaned.

"Oh, yeah. So because of the curse she fell in love with me. But then again who couldn't?" I asked.

I started up again "But then I left, to save the world blah, blah, but couldn't stop thinking about her-"

"Get to the point, punk! I don't have time for your dumb love stories!" some kid called from the Ares' table.

"Fine, grumpy pants." I mutter, but continue. "So when I was on the not-so-floating-island- anymore with Frank and Hazel, I told them my plan, telling them only because they're Romans and they understand the sacrifice that I had to make to kill Potty Sludge. They agreed. Keeping their word, they didn't tell anyone, and made the fake cure by manipulating the Mist. While I gave the real one to Festus, to feed me later, preferably when I was dying. Fast forward to when I was fighting Queen Dirt Face. Jason flying Piper up to Gaea, with Festus keeping her from the ground. Piper charm speaking her to sleep, and Jason flying Piper up, while making one heck of a lightning storm, and I shooting fire at her, myself totally on fire." I say trying to get them to picture of when I'm thinking of. "Heh, heh, that was fun. Off topic, sorry. Then I was knocked out of the sky, by something... I honestly don't know what it was-" I was saying before I got interrupted by Mr. Di Angelo feeling the need to speak up. "Uh, yeah that'd be Octavian. He kinda went suicidal. With a onager. Trying to be the savoir of Rome. Not my fault." He said holding up his hands in innocence. "Uh, yeah okay so I got knocked out after that. Now that I look back on it, I think that was when I died. Not sure. But when I died I programmed Festus to give me the physicians cure. Then I found Calypso, and then fixed Festus, and then boom! I'm here! Oh, and who's the new Hephaestus cabin leader?" I finished, grinning.

"I am." a voice calls. "And that would be…?" I say. "Me." the voice says again, this time the owner standing up, revealing Jake Mason. As quickly as he got up he sat down.

"Just asking, but how'd you find Ogygia, since Calypso said that no man finds Ogygia twice. Just asking," Percy asks a little confused. "I honestly don't know Perce, but I made a locator with my Archimedes sphere, and a diamond," I told him. "And Festus. He helped a lot," I added, leaving a very confused Percy. Everyone still standing sat back down and continued eating, and talking, or gossiping.

I then walked to the Hephaestus cabin table. That left Calypso there, not sure where to go. Chiron then offered her to have a seat where the immortal people were. Meaning himself and Mr.D. Poor Calypso. She'll live though. Calypso's tough in her own way.

**AN; I actually had to re-read the battle scene for this chapter. I realize this is a stinky place to leave you guys but I have big plans for the next chapter. I think I'll do it in another POV (as in not Leo's or Calypso's). I'm going to see let vote. Sorta. But you have to review so... Here's the POV's I'm thinking of;**

**Any of the Seven (minus the ones at the Roman camp, I'll write them in here somehow though, and I'll do Leo again, if you guys really want to)  
**

**Nico**

**Coach Hedge**

**Calypso (if you want to do that one again)**

**OOOOH! Idea time! I could also attempt third person! Haven't written like that before! This will be _FUN!_**

**I started out in Leo's POV because it's fun to write in Leo's POV he's like, um...uh...easier to follow? I guess it's just cuz I know how to write him in my story thing. Calypso is harder because she's kinda a minor character and she never was given a POV or we never got to look at her thought process. I think I wanna try to get two chapters up today...that or like a one-shot. I dunno. Oh well. Thanks for reading! I hope you review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write you chapter henceforth make the chapter come faster. So, pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	4. Comas, Again!

**A/N; Oh little Amber. You cannot promise that you'll get something up in a certain amount. Silly little Amber. Sorry for taking so long to update, I wanted to put a _lot_ of good stuff in here. I think I did a pretty good job. I editeded like fifty billion million times. 1,972 words. Longest chapter ever! Then again I just got on here...**

**Any way. I think the interaction with Hazel and Nico is a little OOC. Whoops. Oh well! I added a tiny bit of Reynico, someone PM me or something and tell me where you think it is...there really can only be one answer, but oh well. The first one to PM me or review me (I'm still trying to get the difference they're like the same thing!) will...uh...I dunno, I'll figure out some sort of award. XD  
**

**I honestly couldn't think of a chapter title. But you'll see why I called it this at the end. *grins mischieviously***

**Disclaimer; Honestly. At this point I know why fanfiction authors have fun with the disclaimer, it's so freaking boring! I do not own Percy Jackson. I don't really know why anyone would think I'm Rick Riordan... I totally stink at writing compared to him.**

Nico's POV;

After lunch Annabeth called a meeting in the Big House. Will let me out of the infirmary, and said I could go to my cabin afterwards. But told me (of course) not to use my Underworld powers, and all that good stuff.

When I walk into the room Leo, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper are already there. I went and sat down next to Hazel.  
"Why'd you call a group meeting Wise girl?" Percy asks, as he walks in and slides down next to her on the sofa. Annabeth gestured to Leo. Leo, who continued to fiddle with a protractor and a pencil from his magic tool belt, not noticing us staring at him.  
"Okay Leo, what really happened?" Annabeth asks.  
"Yeah, Nico and Hazel said you were dead," Piper says.  
"Well I did die. So what they said is valid," Leo says, continuing what he was doing with his protractor.  
"Leo's death did have a strange feeling to it, but I could definitely tell he was dead," I offer, "but I could definitely tell he was dead, so I didn't want to mislead you guys," I add.  
"Leo can you explain how you pulled it off? Again, please?" Percy asks.  
"I'm not sure how else to put it," Leo says putting up his hands in confusion as if thinking 'Why don't you guys get it!'.  
"I programmed Festus to give me the cure when I was gonna die, when I was fighting with Piper and Jason we killed Gaea, I got killed by Octavian, Festus revived me, I found Calypso, and here I am," Leo says.  
"So you told Festus to shove the cure in your mouth when you're dead?" Percy asked, still trying to wrap his head around it.  
"Yes, I guess so," Leo replies.  
"Another question, how the Hades did you find her?!" Percy says, both of them knowing who _her_ is. I raised a skeptical eyebrow to Annabeth, wondering how she'd react to the Calypso coming back. Annabeth knew Percy had been marooned there and had been offered to stay on Ogygia. But in the end Percy being loyal to his friends and the fate of the world on his hands, choose to go back to the world, leaving Calypso alone again, on the Ogygia. I'd bet that staying with Calypso is his biggest what-if, so her coming back to Camp Half-Blood will be interesting.

**_TIME SKIPPY THING! :)_**

After Leo answered a bunch of questions Hazel and I looked at each other with a kind of a knowing look and we had a silent argument. It was one of those sibling argument a when you can just talk with your facial expressions and simple hand motions.

(Hazel-underline, _Nico-italics_, _Hazel and Nico-italics and bold_)

Nico you tell 'em,

_No, you do it, you're closer to Leo._

No, you have to do it.

_Why?!_

Because I said so!

_Explain to me why I should listen to you?_

Because I'm older than you.

_I don't think you are…_

Whatever. I'm more ma-

_Don't even go there._

Fine, then we'll do it the fair way.

_And that is…?_

Rock, paper, scissors!

_Seriously?_

Yeah, seriously.

_Okay. Whatever._

_Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!_

Ha ha! Rock beats scissors!

_Fine, fine._

Good. Thanks Nico!

_Huh, what? Yeah, you're welcome. You owe me on though._

I smirked, but under my smirk, I was beaming. I know what you're thinking 'Son of Hades, the really depressing dude, beaming? What?!'. But I hadn't argued with a sister figure in a while. I then remembered the news I had to deliver to all of them. I felt really bad for them, they'd thought Leo was dead, he comes back with Calypso everyone's happy. Now I have tell them bad news. Maybe they can wait. I tried for Hazel's attention again but she was in a conversation with everyone on the opposite side of the room.

"How about we Iris Message Jason," Piper says not wanting to forget him, "and Frank," she adds hastily after getting a look from Hazel. Everyone goes pocket digging for a drachma. Everyone laughed when Percy literally emptied his pockets (as seen on cartoons). And a bunch of coins, dollar bills, tissues (used and unused), his wallet, Riptide, and two crumpled pieces of paper tumbled out onto the ground. We all have a good laugh, even I chuckle.  
"It's like Narnia in there!" Leo says laughing. Percy blushes, then says, "I thought I didn't have anything in my pocket-" Annabeth starts to pick them up, she then opens the pieces of paper and reads it.  
"Percy is this the resume for the college in New Rome?" Annabeth asked hands on her hips, and a stern look on her face. Percy then tries to hide behind me, which doesn't work since I'm shorter then him, and Percy's head sticking out behind mine made me look two headed.  
"Oooohh, Aquaman gets BUSTED!" Leo says through laughter, earning himself a glare from Percy. He then looks down at all the coins on the ground and says,  
"Well with at least a good twenty or so coins I would've thought have at least a drachma," he turns to Annabeth. She shakes her head no, who then turns to Piper, who looks to Hazel, who looks to me, and I look to Leo.  
"Wait..." He says making a big show of searching his pockets and digging through his tool belt.  
"Aha!" Leo says triumphantly pulling out a golden drachma.  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace, New Rome." Leo says. Jason was in conversation with Reyna, and Frank.

"You can put a shrine for...uh...what's the goddess's name?" Frank asks as the IM opens up.  
"Kymopoleia," Percy supplied, "AKA Kym," he adds.  
"Hey, dude how are you doing?" Jason says as he suddenly noticing the IM.  
"Hey Percy, Hazel," Frank says smiling. While Reyna just nods and gives a slight smile in recognition.  
"Hey, yo, people! What 'bout me?!" Leo says stepping out from behind Percy.  
Jason blinked as he did a double take. "Leo?" he asks out of shock.  
"Who else would else would be? A robot?" Leo exclaims.  
"Well… yeah." Frank says back like it's obvious.

_**ANOTHER RANDOM TIME SKIPPY THING!**_

While Leo, Percy, and Frank are having kinda a 'guy conversation', the girls are attempting to talk over the boys to talk to them. I decided to try to tell them all the news in person. I stepped out from behind everyone and walked towards the front where Leo and Percy are.

"I've got news to tell you. And I don't think you're going to like it, but I honestly think that Hazel and I should tell you in person," I say announce, not really caring if they actually listen. Jason and Frank turn to Reyna. Reyna turns to us.

"Can we call you back? I've got to think about this, because Gaea didn't just destroy Camp Half-Blood, she wanted all demigod kind to go down, so she decided to send some giants here to. And the outcome wasn't too great, as you guys can see," she tells us as she steps back and we get a look at what's happened there.

"I thought Octavian would've been smart enough to leave some sort of defense there," I muttered.

"Yeah, the Greeks could have snuck around and attacked your camp…" Piper says hearing me.

"No when Romans commit to something they make sure it happens," Reyna says entering the conversation again, "but it was stupid, I do think Lupa and her pack watched camp, but if there were as many giants and monsters Lupa and her pack told me there were… well even wolves as fierce and strong Lupa's pack couldn't stop that many monsters," Reyna adds.

"So, see you soon?" Piper asks.

"Hopefully," Jason answers as he gives a sidelong glance to Reyna.

"I should hope to be sending Praetor Zhang and Jason soon," Reyna tells us again looking at all of us. I notice her gaze lingers on me for a bit longer, she looks like she wants to say something to me, but doesn't. Eventually everyone says their goodbyes. And Jason finally shuts the IM.

We sit in silence. Staring at each other, just grinning because we haven't seen them in a while.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to talk to this Calypso girl, god, titan, whatever," Piper says as she excuses herself.

"Oh gods...probably have to get her settled…" Leo suddenly remembers, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and me.

While I'm leaving, Hazel comes up behind me, and pokes me in the back.

"Beat you to cabin!" she says as she breaking into a run.  
"Not fair you got a head start!" I call back and start sprinting. Then I have an idea. I then blend into the shadows and travel to the Hades cabin. While I'm dissolving into the shadowy abyss I suddenly remember what Solace told me. Too late now. I'm then in my cabin, and crash on the closest bed. Which thank Zeus was mine, and totally passed out.

_**I'M HAVING A LOT OF THESE...TIME SKIP!**_

I wake up in the infirmary, and see Hazel and Will Solace in the room.

"You can't let Nico do any Hades or son of death stuff anymore, or he might not be able get himself out of his shadow coma," Will says.  
"I didn't mean to! I just told him that I could beat him to the cabin, he decided to shadow travel himself, I didn't tell him to do anything!" Hazel says defensively, clearly upset that Will implied it was her fault.  
"But, yes I will make sure Nico doesn't do anything stupid," Hazel promises after a pause.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I tell them, annoyed at Will for assigning me a babysitter.  
"Well what happened about a week ago isn't really helping your case," Will retorts back. I shut up after that, knowing it's the truth.  
"Wait...a week ago?!" I ask suddenly worried.  
"Yep," Will says. I'm suddenly mad. After a minute of trying to find fault with Will, and Hazel, I suddenly realize it's my fault, I'm in the infirmary. Not Hazel's fault or Will's fault, my fault.

"Can I talk to Nico alone?" Hazel asks seeing the shock registering on my face.  
"Sure, I just need to come in again soon to explain how incredibly stupid it was for Nico to do that," Will says as he gets up to leave.  
"Sorry, I've got that covered," Hazel says. We both then, watch him as he leaves.  
"Nico why'd you shadow travel? Will told me, how he told you how dangerous that is," Hazel says concerned in a way a sister could be.  
"I forgot," I say lamely.  
"Of course you did Nico…" Hazel says as she rolls her eyes and laughs.  
"Hey!" I exclaim, "I remembered when I was dissolving, but as you know once you're dissolving you can't go back," I say shrugging.  
"But seriously Nico, Will was right. You look really, really, pale. Like more than you usually do," Hazel tries again, getting serious again. I look at the mirror on the wall across from me. She was right. I look like a ghost. And I know what those look like.  
"So any advice from Dr. Solace?" I ask.  
"Don't use you're son of Hades powers, don't be stupid, make sure someone's monitoring you, I quote; 'because of your habit of breaking piece of advice number one and two' and I think that's it," Hazel says as she counts them on off her fingers. I groaned.  
"The babysitter better not be Solace himself," I mutter barely audible.  
"Nope! He said you can choose," Hazel says, "I can do it."  
"No, if Frank and Jason are here I want you to have time with Frank," I say.  
"But-" Hazel starts.  
"No hang with them, I'll get someone else to do it," I say ending the argument. But then I realize there really is no one _willing _to hang out with the Hades kid.

**A/N; Nico don't think that. I'm sure you've got plenty of fangirls that would die to hang with you. Literally. Cuz your the son of Hades. HAHAHAHAHA...okay nobody gets it...fine. I stink at making up jokes anyway... _ANYWAY! _I've got big plans for you! Now if that's a good thing or a bad thing is debatable...**

**Nico; *hides behind Percy* Please don't hurt me!**

**Me; Heh heh. Don't worry. _You _are very important to this plot. So no torturing for you! *sneaks a glance to Percy***

**Percy; Uh-oh *cowers behind Annabeth***

**Annabeth; Ha ha, I like this change in scene. Girl power!**

**Katniss; *high fives Annabeth***

**Thalia; Hey, yo, what about me?!**

**Katniss; *high fives Thalia* **

**Okay, okay. Go away now. Please? Thanks! Back to business. *pulls on serious mask* Now, I'm pretty darn sure this is OOC. OH WELL! *runs away giggling* I"M BACK! Okay. So PM, or review when you find the Reynico moment. If you can't find it then...well...I don't know what I'll do cuz it's kinda obvious, unless its just me. And just note, I probably won't do Nico's POV any more because, my gosh...he's just so different than me. I'm one of those people who are smiling even when someone punches them in the face. He'd probably just punch him right back... That and it was just hard cuz I don't really know how to write him in, or how he thinks, he doesn't really speak his mind in the books so I don't know if I want to make him sarcastic or literal. Oh well. Tell me how I did. I think I'm gonna go Percy's POV, Reyna's POV, Piper's POV, or something like dat. I think I gonna put up a vote-y thing... 'Cept this time you have to chose one of these people;**

**Percy**

**Reyna (choose me! I want to write her!)**

**Jason**

**Piper (or choose me!)**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**You have to choose one of these because this chapter is either set in New Rome, Camp Halfblood, and revolves around the Seven and Nico.**

**So now you have two reasons to review! Voting for next POV, and finding the Reynico moment! So that'd be great if you did. Thankyou to those who already did.**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/ SmileABunch6396**


	5. I'm Not Feeling The Love

**A/N; Ha. Good job Amber, good job. Sorry for the super duper extra long wait. I'm sure you've heard all sorts of excuses, so I won't give you any. cuz in all honesty I really don't have that good of an excuse. Ha. But yeah. The author didn't want a recognition but boo-hoo Queen Rebelle. She won. But then again I only got one response, but thanks for reviewing! Yeah. Okay, yeah...um...I feel like I was gonna tell you people something...ugh. I'll probably remember it in five minutes from now. Well, yeah. The flashback thing is Nico's POV. Um...yesh disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HoO. I dont know anyone who'd think I was...I think I'm much too dumb...I dunno OH yeah I do own the OCs!**

_"So any advice from Dr. Solace?" I ask._

_"Don't use you're son of Hades powers, don't be stupid, make sure someone's monitoring you, I quote; 'because of your habit of breaking piece of advice number one and two' and I think thats it," Hazel says as she counts them on off her fingers. I groaned._

_"The babysitter better not be Solace himself," I mutter barely audible._

_"Nope! He said you can choose," Hazel says, "I can do it."_

_"No, if Frank and Jason are here I want you to have time with Frank," I say._

_"But-" Hazel starts._

_"No hang with them, I'll get someone else to do it," I say. But then I realize there really is no one willing to hang out with the Hades kid in the corner._

**Reyna's POV**

"Jason, I can't let Frank go to Camp Half-Blood because when we're rebuilding we really need two praetors!" I say again, "Jason, one praetor has to oversee the rebuilding of New Rome and the other has to watch over everyone else, especially now!" I spell out to Jason clearly frustrated with him as we walk through the water fountain garden.  
"What if just Jason goes?" Frank suggests.  
"That's just I was going to suggest," I mutter, inaudibly.  
"That would work," Jason says digging in his pocket for a drachma.  
"We could see if they want come here," Frank asks unsure if I'd abolish the idea, because of the state of camp. Jason shoves the drachma back in his pocket and face palms.  
"Back to square now, eh?" Jason grumbles.  
"That could work though," I say, deciding to ignore what Jason said.  
"So we're inviting to New Rome, but how the Hades are they going to get here?" Jason states thinking farther ahead than us. I inwardly flinch when Jason says Hades, it's Greek, not Roman. He's been different since going to Camp Half-Blood, like he's trying to do something.  
"Shadow traveling, Nico can do it, with Hazel of course," Frank says with ease.  
"Nico isn't doing any shadow traveling," I say flatly, "He just got back from a three day trip there's no way he can lug five people, even with Hazel's help, he just shadow-traveled Hedge, himself, me, and Athena Pantheons, a freaking huge statue, across the world, he physically can't do it without totally turning into a shadow," _and he's emotionally screwed up..._ I add in my head.  
"Okay, okay, okay, fine," Frank says holding his hands up innocence.  
"So we're back to just me going, right?" Jason says, starting to reach for the drachma in his pocket.  
"Yes," Frank and I say in unison.  
"Last chan-" Jason says before Frank grabs the drachma.

_**TIME SKIP-Y THINGY MA BOBBER!**_

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show us Percy Jackson, at Camp Half Blood," Frank says.  
"Okay Annabeth your right. I don't know the circumference of this stupid circle, but I just don't get how the circle is not 365 degrees! All circles are!" Percy says as he appears in the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth sitting next to him attempting to tutor him. Annabeth sighed, "The circumference a circle is 360 degr-"  
"360 degrees, that's what I said!" Percy exclaims slamming his textbook shut, confused, frustrated, and annoyed rolled into one.  
"First off you said 365 degrees, second off stalking off in anger isn't going to help you," Annabeth says while taking the text book and opening to the page they were on. I smile faintly, as Percy had begun to get up and do just that. She'd seriously been dating him that long? What love can do to people…  
"Third, yes I did know what you were going to do, fourth-" she pauses to take a breath.  
"You have to complete this if you want to go to college in New Rome. Got it?" Annabeth says her grey eyes boring into Percy's sea green ones.  
"Got it," Percy says, throwing himself back into the chair, slouching.  
"Ahem…" I say smiling amusedly.  
"Yes! Snack break!" Percy announces jumping up.  
"You're not going anywhere Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says grabbing the back of his shirt, smirking.  
"I'm going to talk to them while you do the next problem," Annabeth says pushing a confused Percy back into the chair. He groans, "Can't I talk to Jason and Frank, too?"  
"Reyna too," I say waving to the pair.  
"And Annabeth, let poor Percy out of the math world for a bit, he should probably be here for this, and the rest of the Seven," Jason says trying not to snicker at the sight of Percy struggling to solve the problem.  
"Hey, not funny this stuff is actually hard!" Percy whines, hearing Jason's snickers.  
"No Percy it really isn't, it's basically just 360 divided by 3 and that divided by 3, and then multiply that times 753,951. Simple," Annabeth says grinning, looking over Percy's shoulder.  
"Says the Athena kid," Percy mutters.  
"Repeat that?" I ask, just to confirm my answer.  
"360 divided by 3, then divide that by 3 too, and multiply that time 753,951," Annabeth recites from her amazing memory.  
"30,158,040," I say, grinning. Percy groans, "Is everyone smarter than me now?!" Jason looks at him sympathetically.  
"Not really, right now I'm just glad I don't have a nerdy girlfriend," Jason says, looking like he wasn't even paying attention just hearing 'math, math, math-y stuff, and then more math, math, math-y'. Pft, men. My gosh, I sound like Hylla. I wonder how she's doing...  
"I am _not _nerdy!" Annabeth protests, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Hate to say this Annie but.. I've got to go with Jason on this one," Percy says almost shamefully.  
"Annnnnnnyway..." I say.  
"Important matters that need to be solved!" I snap my impatience showing this time. As expected Annabeth snapped to attention, shushing the boys telling them to stop arguing.  
"Get everyone else...or does the Iris Message follow you, or what?" I ask, still unsure how this Iris Message thing works.  
"I dunno, let's see!" Percy answers cheerfully walking out of the cabin with Annabeth at his heels, and the IM following.  
"Sweet!" Let's go find Nico, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and anyone else that I missed," Percy says walking towards the Hephaestus cabin.

_**ANOTHER TIME SKIPPY THINGY!**_

"Leo!" Percy calls when he reaches the cabin.  
"Whaaaaaat!" Leo shouts back.  
"Come here," Annabeth shouts. We all wait for a response, instead we hear a loud crash.  
"You alright?" Percy calls to the door, and opening it. We all peer inside anxiously, and we hear another crash.  
"I'm alive!" Leo calls.  
"I'm coming back there Leo!" Annabeth warns as she walks into the cabin. The IM stays put so we're stuck with Percy. And not five minutes later she and Leo walk out.  
"Who's next on the list, Hazel and Nico?" Annabeth asks.  
"What..what the Hades are you guys talking about?" Leo whines following Annabeth.  
"Oh, hey Jason! Frank, Reyna," Leo says greeting us.  
"Yup," Percy says answering Annabeth's question, while nodding towards the dark Hades cabin.  
"I still dunno why I'm he-" Leo exclaims before he gets dragged off towards the Hades cabin by Percy.

_**I'm having a lot of these things...TIME SKIPPY THINGY!**_

"Okay, everyone's here! Minus Nico. But what do you wanna tell us?" Percy announces.

_Where could Nico be?_ I think.  
"I sorry, but I can't let Praetor Zhang go to Camp Half Blood right now, we're just way too busy. Sorry Hazel," I tell everyone through the Iris Message.  
"But Jason can come, but how is he going to get there?" I ask, annoyed with myself for the lack of foresight.  
"Hazel can shadow travel," Piper says having complete faith in Hazel.  
"Err.. I'm not sure Piper, I could only do it with Nico and he's been banned from using his Underworld powers," Hazel says unsure of herself.  
"You can do it Hazel," Frank encourages.  
"I don't know Frank, Nico said he made some accidental trips to China, and he passed out for a week. And I'm not as tough as him...and I guarantee you I don't speak Chinese," Hazel says trying to laugh it off.  
"Maybe you can pray to Jupiter to give you a plane or something," I suggest to Jason.  
"It worked with Thalia and Zeus, but we got angels..." Percy adds.  
"Eh. I don't think Roman gods listen to prayers as much as Greek ones," Jason says doubtfully.  
"You've gotta try Jase," Piper responds determinedly.  
"Okay Pipes," Jason says still unconvinced.  
"So that's the plan?" Hazel asks trying to sum up this meeting.  
"Yeah, but we should really have a back up," Annabeth answers stepping into the conversation again.  
"Well, if that doesn't work then, I guess Nico will have to deal with telling us over and Iris Message," I tell them, knowing there really is no Plan B. Everyone's bids their good byes, and I finally shut the Iris Message. It felt weird, but it was cool. I just hope Nico knows where he's going with this, because I'm not feeling the love of Leo coming back from the dead.

**A/N; I couldn't remeber Reyna's sister's name. I think it's Hylla. I'm too lazy to get my PJO book in my bedroom that's like twenty maybe thirty yards. Ha. DOn't you love you're lazy author? Just kidding. Ugh.**

**I wanna say I'll get the next chapter done by next week but I can't make any promises, cuz my teacher decided to say "Oh yeah even though we didn't work on this_ at all_ in class I'm gonna tell you to write this whole story," I get that it's a PBA (Performance Based Assessment) but seriuosly? (I swear I cannot spell that!) Ugh. I mean we have Monday off but when I have an extra day and a half off I don't wanna spend it writing a fricking PBA. I mean it's a story but I have to have culture woven into it. BLEH! Thank you! *sarcasm* I'm sooooo done with school.**

**I'm trying to find words to replace with 'says' b/c I've been noticing I'm using a LOT, and my teacher says when you repeat a word more than once than it makes your vocab. look weak. *shrugs* I don't know, but I believe her, she's a teacher, so I guess I'll believe her, b/c it makes sense.**

**I'm either gonna do Jason's POV, Nico's POV, or thrid person. Probably third person. Cuz I need to fix up some stuff on Nico's end of the line. As you noticed this in time terms is totally screwed. I'm still trying to figure it out aswell. So don't ask.**

**I random;y thought of the title because of the last line. But I guess it can be because of Valentines day. You're choice, but I didn't plan it that way, just so ya know.**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia/SmileABunch6396**


	6. What's Up?

**A/N; Heylo! Before you murder me for not updating...please do consider the facts;**

**a) writing is a LOOOOT harder then it looks...or seems...yeah that fits better...**

**b) I have another life outside of writing**

**c) two words; HOMEWORK. Well no actually that's only one word but it's it compound word...so...I dunno.  
**

**So I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. I'm seriously working on it.**

**I have a note about my updating scheduling thing at the bottom author's note.**

**Though you are semi-right I could've written a lot I just didn't 'feel' it. Stinky excuse, I know and I'm the one who made the excuse. That's sad.  
**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJatO or HoO! I only own the OCs...there aren't any in here nevermind.**

* * *

Third Person;

"So what you're telling me is that Jason is coming but not Frank?" Nico asks Hazel as they wander around in the infirmary.

"Yeah, assuming that Jupiter decides to grant Jason a plane," Hazel answers, waving to a camper.

"I know I wouldn't give Jason a plane," Nico mutters, leading Hazel to his room.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Hazel exclaims, lightly punching Nico's shoulder.

"What I'm just voicing my opinion, isn't that what you want?" Nico shoots back, smirking.

"Well...yeah I guess, but if it isn't nice then don't say it!" Hazel scolds.

"Okay, Mom," Nico replies snarkily, flopping down on his bed in his designated room.

I wish… I wish I actually had a mom, Nico thinks wistfully. Wishful thinking doesn't get anyone anywhere, di Angelo, Nico remembers from the last ghost he'd talked to. You know what? I don't care anymore. Nico thinks to the memory angrily, breaking through his figurative cage, as he continues to wonder about what would've happened if he had had a mom.

"Wait, so you can babysit me?" Nico inquired, finally putting two and two together.

"What do you think Nico?" she replies, bumping his shoulder beaming.

"I'll go tell Solace so he can let me out of the stinking jail."

* * *

"Okay...but what if Jupiter doesn't want to give me a plane?" Jason questions trudging up Temple Hill, still doubtful.

"Then you can fly there," Reyna responds nonchalantly, handing Jason a bag of drachmas, Ambrosia, and clothes.

"But I-" Jason starts.

"Your Roman are you not?" Reyna inquires suddenly.

"Yeah.." Jason replies, unsure.

"If you're a true Roman you can do almost anything with the gods' help."

You Roman? Jason internally scoffed. The Roman corpses didn't lift a finger at your command, Jason told himself.

"Don't think like that Jason," Reyna reprimands, having worked with Jason before she seemed to know what Jason was going to think, say, or do before he did.

"But it's true!" Jason almost wails.

"Well.. do you want to become a Roman again?" Jason nods. "Then I suggest you don't whimper," Reyna tells him gruffly, while Jason just grumbles something inaudible.

"Lighten up! You're going to see your girlfriend!" Reyna told him, her mood doing a complete one eighty.

"So? Nico said he has to tell us something important and he wants to do something important. He said we probably won't like it…" Jason trails off, thinking of things Nico could tell them that would upset all of us; there was quite a few of them.

Reyna stood there speechless, she knew that was the truth and when Nico says something, on the rare occasion he does, everyone listens. Everyone. Especially when he says that there's news that we aren't going to like. She didn't have any comforting words for him now.

When the pair had reached the top of the hill Jason came to a subtle stop, causing Reyna to almost bump into him.

"What's with the stop?" Reyna asks in a 'what-gives' kind of tone.

"Just taking it all in," Jason replies absentmindedly, admiring the temples of Mars, Bellona, Pluto, and finally the temple of Jupiter. Jason's gaze rests on the giant statue of Jupiter. I wonder if Jupiter and Zeus look different… Jason thought, a week ago Jason had met Zeus, his father in his Greek form. They hadn't had much 'father son bonding' at the time due to the circumstance, which was having to slay some giants, save the world that kinda thing, you know. The norm.

While Jason was pondering the differences between Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. Reyna was concerned about Jason and the Greeks, she knows that there is peace between the groups, but she doesn't want him to forget about his duty with the Legion. What was Jason thinking so deeply about anyway? Reyna thought as she noticed him staring off into space.

"Earth to Jason!" Reyna called waving her hand in Jason's face.

"Wha?"

"You've been standing here for five minutes," Reyna taunts lightly. "What were you thinking?" her voice softening.

"My dad," Jason replies after a minute of thinking.

"What are you thinking about your dad?" Reyna ventured, quietly knowing that she was walking on thin ice.

"Lots of stuff," Jason responds vaguely. He shakes his head. "We have a plane to get, do we not?" Walking towards Jupiter Optimus Maximus (Jupiter's temple).

"Okay, but you're the one doing the work I'm just here for moral support….Well no. I don't really know why I'm here," Reyna tells Jason, laughing lightly.

"I don't know why you're here either, but if you're here for moral support then you're failing miserably," Jason claims joining her short bout of laughter.

"Well get praying," Reyna encourages, gently pushing him towards the huge Jupiter statue.

"Out loud?" Jason questions.

"I don't know, do you think Jupiter would like it if you prayed out loud or in your head?" Reyna inquires. "Do what you think is best though."

"So helpful Rey," Jason replies voice dripping with sarcasm, and bows his head to pray.

* * *

Leo looked over the blueprints again. He admired the intricacy of it, how the designs didn't clash, how each piece that she had the Hephaestus cabin build served a specific purpose. Leo now saw why Annabeth was chosen for the Architect of Olympus, and the unofficial architect of the new cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

"So what do you think Leo? Good, bad, awful?" Annabeth asks Leo after a minute.

"I love it! But we definitely have our work cut out for us," Leo states still marveling at the blueprints.

"Thanks!" Annabeth tells him, blushing at the compliment.

"Question; When do you need this? Next week? Tommorow? 500 years?" Leo inquires joking.

"Whenever you have it done."

"Another question; When is Jason gonna get here?"

"He didn't say." Leo groans. Annabeth just rolls her eyes at Leo.

"Want to go check up on the others and look for Jason?" Annabeth offers, already halfway out the door.

"Yeah, I guess so, do you think I should bring Calypso?" Leo answers, following Annabeth.

"She may not be used to people yet, I wouldn't," Annabeth advises. Leo nods, and leads her out of the Hephaestus cabin. Leo and Annabeth hadn't even made it past the Apollo cabin before they spot Calypso and Chiron touring camp.

"Hey Leo!" Calypso greets, jogging up to the pair, Chiron behind her.

"What up, Sunshine?" Leo calls unnecessarily loud.

"The sky... why?" Calypso asks curiously, raising her eyebrow. Leo doubles over laughing, while Annabeth attempts to stifle her laughter. While Chiron cracks a smile and excuses himself.

Piper looks down at her outfit one last time smiling, knowing that no matter she wears she'll always look good, since the blessing (or curse depending on how you see it, Piper always says) of Aphrodite naturally does that to all the Aphrodite kids. Piper walks out of the Aphrodite cabin, and sees Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso, and walks towards them. She exchanges looks with a very bewildered Calypso, and throws a sideways glance to Leo and Annabeth.

"Okay what prank did you pull and poor Calypso on the first week of her being here?" Piper inquires, glaring at Leo.

"He didn't," Annabeth defends attempting to gain her composure.

"I just asked Calypso what was up and she said the sky," Leo wheezes still laughing.

"You don't get it do you?" Piper questions with a chuckle.

"Is there something to get?" Calypso counters defensively.

"Well...when people say 'What's up?' or 'What up?' they don't literally mean, what's up, they mean what's going on, or what's happening, or maybe even how are you doing, just a greeting really," Annabeth explains choosing her words carefully, knowing how easily gods can get offended, she assumed that titans were the same way.

Calypso's mouth forms an 'o', as a look of dawning overcomes her face. She then starts laughing with Leo. And like a chain reaction Annabeth and Piper start laughing as well.

"Teach me about the language of you young people," Calypso demands, after the laughing fest.

"That will take a long time," Leo replies dragging out the 'o' in long, starting to walk, leading Piper, Annabeth, and Calypso towards the Poseidon cabin.

"I've got time," Calypso says.

"Well we don't," Piper responds, "Wait, sorry that came out mean, I mean that we can't do it right now."

"Later?"

"Yeah, maybe later."

"What are you guys doing, now though?" Calypso pressed.

"Getting Perce, you want to come?" Annabeth answers, watching for Calypso's answer.

"Wait, are you Annabeth?" she suddenly asked, swiveling her her head from the cabin in front of them to Annabeth.

"Yep, co-savior of Olympus, architect of Olympus, head of Athena cabin, that's me. Annabeth Chase," Annabeth responds proudly, attempting to sound indifferent. Calypso walks in front of Leo and Piper, and gives her a hug.

"Did you know Percy sleep talks?" Calypso prompt. As Leo and Piper go up to cabin 3 and knocking on the door letting the pair to talk privately.

"And drools," Annabeth adds while nodding her head yes.

"Well he mentioned you a few times while he was sleeping," Calypso says a smile creeping up to her face.

"What did he say about me?"

"Oh just your name not much else. I figured you were more than his friend if he was dreaming about you," she admitted. Leo and Piper wait impatiently, knocking again.

"At the time I liked him, he was clueless, he might've liked me, but and we weren't dating," Annabeth confirmed.

"You're dating now, then," Calypso guessed.

"Yes, almost our anniversary, August 18," Annabeth recites proudly.

"Well, you and Perce definitely deserve to be together."

"Hades yeah! I went the freaking Tartarus with that boy!" Annabeth exclaims dramatically. Percy finally opens the door while Leo is mid-knock, ballpoint pen in hand. To a regular mortal this wouldn't be dangerous at all, but if you know Percy, then that ballpoint pen with one swift movement could turn into a wicked deadly sword. Percy looks at the people at the door and puts the pen in his pocket.

"What are we talking about?" Percy says as he walks out of his cabin, stuffing the pen in his pocket.

"Nothing important," Annabeth answers, grinning at Calypso. Percy watches the girls, glancing between the pair, and how they react to each other.

"So you're gonna like… kill each other?" Percy asks suspiciously.

"No, why did you expect us to?" Calypso answers.

"We can if you want to," Annabeth chimes in, her hand reaching for her dagger, as Calypso pales.

"No! Please don't," Percy replies hurriedly, stepping between the pair. Annabeth smiles amused, as she retracts her hand and interlocks it with Percy's.

"I wouldn't, she seems to nice."

"Okay good," Percy sighs, clearly relieved that he didn't have to break up a fight, between the duo.

"But I did hear that you sleep talked about me on Ogygia," Annabeth teases smirking, as Percy's cheeks turn a crimson red.

"Why did you have to tell her this Calypso?" Percy says in annoyance, cheeks still red.

"Cause it's too funny! Tell us more!" Leo declares, laughing.

"Sorry Perce but you gotta admit one; you did turn a pretty shade of pink, two; it was pretty funny," she defends, holding up her hands in mock surrender. Percy just glares.

"But what are we doing?" Percy inquires, eager to change the subject.

"Looking for Jason, annoying other people, and um… Anything else we wanna add to the list of things to do!" Leo answers brightly skipping to the Hades cabin.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone skip to the Hades cabin…" Percy comments as he watches Leo trip on a stray rock. Leo gets up as the group chuckles.

"What's the scoop on you and Leo, Calypso?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Well...we're not exactly dating, but we're more than friends so just really good friends I guess."

"Don't wait for the boys to man up and ask you because if Leo's like anyone I'm dating-" Annabeth advises while tilting her head to Percy, who totally missed that she was talking about him. "then it's not going to happen, you've got to do it yourself."

"Wait…" Percy says still connecting the dots. "Hey! That happens to be offensive!"

The girls share a laugh.

"What now?" Nico grumbles, stepping out of his cabin with Hazel and Leo at his heels.

"Just laughing at Percy's obliviousness," Piper responds.

"Oh." Nico states flatly, his tone not masking his uninterest.

"Yeah." Percy continues to mock glare at the girls particularly Annabeth.

"So what am I doing out here, again? Mr. Helpful over here," Nico gestures to Leo who was staring into space thinking ADHD thoughts. "Didn't tell me anything..."

"Anything useful," Hazel corrected. Leo had spouted some random stuff when Nico had reluctantly opened the door. An act he regretted now that he quickly reflected on.

"Well according to 'Mr. Helpful' I quote; looking for Jason, annoying other people, and um… Anything else we wanna add to the list of things to do!" Piper tells Nico putting air quotes around Mr. Helpful.

"Great..." he mumbles. "Can I go back inside for this? The sun's too bright," Nico complained.

"Don't tell that to Apollo, or you'll be getting sunburn every time you step outdoors," Hazel reprimands.

"I already do." Nico responds drily.

"Well if you don't put on any sunscreen on, a-duh," Percy points out.

"Yeah but I still get burned!" Nico protests childishly.

"You shouldn't if you put on sunscreen."

"But I do, that's the problem!"

"You're not five anymore Nico," Hazel interjects.

"Ooooh, burn-"

"You're maturity level isn't any higher," Piper interrupts.

"In fact it may be lower," Annabeth breaks in.

"It is," Hazel tells Leo.

"So it's what hate-on-Leo-day now?" he cries out helplessly to the giggling girls. Percy just sighs as he rolls his eyes.

* * *

**A/N; This is a shtinky chapter I could've written more. At this point I'm just trying to get stuff up- I hate it when author's don't post in forever!. So yeah this was pretty much a filler when I'm done the story what I'm going to do is go through I'll probably go through and edit, repost it to help get the grammatical issues taken care of, and delete the filler chapters that have no meaning. I promise though I will get Jason there (CHB) next chapter. I swear.**

**I think I know how long it takes me to write a pretty decent chapter; 2-3 months. So now you know what to expect. If I update in a month then I will be really surprised.**

**Since I know some people don't give a care about my personal(ish) life I'll kindly suggest that you review, favorite, etc., here!  
Please review, favorite, follow, PM, and all that other stuff I don't remember. SO yeah.**

**My stinky personal stuff!**

** read Divergent! But don't spoil for me! I only read the first book. Though I know...urgh...what's her name? ...Not Katniss, not Tobias, not Annabeth, not Percy, not Four (not Tobias {another book})...**

**AHA! Beatrice! Or Tris. Anyway; I know Tris dies. Except my mom won't tell me for sure- but don't tell me! Please!**

**Yeah this is a really sucky chapter. iuououy7y7hhj (me huitting head on key borad) I hope you had a good spring break! I sat on mah butt and did nothing! I mean my dad's parents came but that's about it.**

**I think I'm going to start some AU story after this in like Warriors or something so I can incorperate music. I always listen to music when I write. Music helps me concentrate, and gives me inspiration in general. It's a shame they don't let us listen to music in school I think a lot of kids would benefit from it. Or like a rule that lets kids chew gum in class. I chew on straws but I get a lot of weird looks for that but I think at fourth quarter most people are used to it. But I have to chew on something, bounce my knee, play with something in my hands, to help me concentrate. My mom says I'm kinesteltic. Gosh that looks horrible. Spelling disaster!  
**

**Another thing;**

**What POV should I do next chapter?**

** +1st person**

**-Percy's POV  
-Jason's POV  
-Nico's POV (again)  
-Leo's POV (again)  
-Calypso's POV (again)**

** +2nd person**

** +3rd person**

**So yah! Please review all that "good" shtuff. Seeya in June (or earlier...hopefully earlier with a freaking awesome chapter in tow)!  
**

**Your First Time Author,**

**Ambrosia**


	7. Its a Bird Its a Plane Its My Boyfriend!

**A/N; I actually finished it _before_ the deadline (the deadline I set for myself)! It's just like oh my gosh! Mark the books, this won't happen again. I guarantee it. Anyway. I actually finished this yesterday night. ****If you get confused easily disregard the next paragraph. :)  
**

**"Amber no one says 'yesterday night' they say last night." My best friend would say, if he actually a) liked reading, b) he actually read PJO, c) read my fanfiction. And yes I know my best friend is a boy. I happen to have several best friends, despite a common belief. Though I consider him more of a bro then a bestie. I admit, having a boy as a best friend is weird..though that means that I'm weird...oh well! But I consider him a best friend anyway...I'm so confused.**

**Anyway back on topic. I'm kinda writing this future tense...ish. I have trouble figuring out which tense I write in on A/Ns. When I write chapters I try to keep one tense. I'm quite proud of this chapter. It's not a filler it kinda gives some important information at the end. This does not mean skip to the end of the chapter (sneaks a glance to ). Do not I repeat, do not repeat what you did in BoO. (She skipped the middle and went to the end and now she refuses to read the middle.)**

***facepalms* STAY ON TOPIC AMBROSIA! Okay. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Okay. Anything I'm missing?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER! Shoot. Almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer; Iz doz notz ownz PJOz. {Translation; I do not own PJO}**

**Read on my readers!**

* * *

Nico's POV;

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's my boyfriend!" Piper calls running out of the pavilion pushing and shoving through the newly assembled crowd, rapidly waving her hands to Jason. I watched from the Hades table, forgetting the barely eaten lunch.

"You're smiling," Hazel says grinning, as I quickly realized as well that I was indeed smiling. I look at Hazel, pulling at my lips (which hurts, I may add) trying to pull the smile off, or at least turn it into a smirk. Hazel laughs at my attempt. After five seconds I give up and just glare at her, smile still there.

"Your smile doesn't match your glare."

Hazel leads me toward the crowd, then trying to take me me into it, but I stop at the back. Hazel gives me a look that says "come on!". I shake my head "no". I've been told that I'm as stubborn as a bull, but if that's so then Hazel is as stubborn as a female bull. Females are much more stubborn right? Hazel shoots a harder look, bopping her head towards the crowd. I shake my head again, smirk, stomp my foot, and turn my head away from her in smugness. Out the corner of my eye I see her roll her eyes in annoyance and walk towards me. She grabs my arm and drags me to the front of the crowd, knowing that if I try something I'll run into someone or do my "son of Hades thing", which I've been told not to do or I and Hazel (she ended up being my babysitter) would be in for it. Well...no according to Dr. Solace I'd be dead, so Hazel would suffer the consequences. Though I don't intend on taking a quick trip my father. So I obliged.

"Hey Jason!" Hazel shouts, me in tow.

Hazel's warm golden eyes searching for the flying figure of Jason. I take that chance to try to escape to the back of the assembly. I stumble through the crowd muttering "excuse me,"s and "pardon me,"s. I come to the back of the crowd without Hazel noticing, and walk towards Leo and the girl he'd brought, with almond eyes and caramel brown hair. I inspect her delicately braided hair, and her dress.

"Don't go checking out my girl, di Angelo," Leo says.

"I wasn't," I state, she definitely isn't my type, to girly by the looks of it, her hair in a braid laid neatly down her back, and her Greek styled dress. "Who is she anyway?"

"Why you haven't met my girlfriend, Calypso?!"

I shake my head.

"I'm Calypso," she says, sticking her hand out for a shake, a broad smile on her pouty lips.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," I answer, with a curt nod, and shake her hand. I always make sure to add that to my introduction, as a disguised warning saying 'I'm dangerous'.

"Do you see Sparky, Dead Boy?" Leo says after the exchanging of names.

"Who's Sparky? I thought his name was Jason?" Calypso asks.

"It is it's just a nickname Jason, a nickname, just like I'm Repair Boy, Piper's Beauty Queen, Nico's Dead Boy or Death Breath, Percy's Aquaman or Waterboy, and you're Sunshine," Leo explains as if it were simple.

"I didn't permit you to call me Death Breath, or Dead Boy," I tell Leo.

"Well Percy didn't exactly approve of the name Aquaman, or Waterboy," Leo points out.

"Well do you want to be strangled?" I ask, feeling the familiar tug of a smirk on my lips. Leo shakes his head 'no'. "Then don't call me that." My smirk returning. I retreat my gaze to Jason, who is now drifting down. Jason murmurs something to Piper before pushing through the crowd, and looking a little pale. I walk to the fringe of the crowd, ready to walk him to the infirmary. I'd imagine flying from San Francisco, California to Long Island, New York isn't exactly easy.

"Hey Nico," Jason greets, I nod in acknowledgement. Jason then turns to Leo and Calypso. He studies Leo for a second before he lightly punches Leo on the shoulder.

"Ow! Dude that hurt!" Leo exclaims rubbing his arm.

"Sorry just checking that you're not a ghost," Jason apologizes. "Is this that Calypso girl you found on Oygyia?"

"Yep. And my girlfriend!" Leo adds, grinning quickly recovering from the light punch.

"Aww, my Leo is growing up!" Jason says, faking crying, like a proud mother.

"I'd thought I'd never see the day that Leo, of all people, would grow up," Annabeth jokes, as she meets us at the edge of the crowd, Percy following behind.

"Hey! That's offensive you know!" Leo complains, while Calypso and Annabeth roll their eyes. In sync.

"Whoa, did you seriously just do that at the same time?" Percy blurts out.

"Did we?" Annabeth asks turning to Calypso.

"According to him we did," she replies, shrugging.

"Whatever. Girls have that trait," Annabeth points out.

"Because see how stupid boys are sometimes," Piper answers.

"Boys aren't stupid!" Percy, Leo, and Jason whine in unison. The girls glance at eachother roll their eyes, and laugh.

"That's not nice," Percy complains, with his pouty face.

"Aww is wittle Percy sad?" Calypso teases. I remain hidden behind Hazel, as I try to stifle a laugh at Percy's ridiculous face. Apparently Hazel doesn't like being used as a hiding spot and steps away from me.

"I hate you…" I mutter as I follow Hazel's moving shadow.

"Nico, you have to step out of my shadow sooner or later," she says, louder then she has to, letting the others stop roaring with laughter at something someone said. Everyone's gaze turns to me as I awkwardly nod in acknowledgement, and then recede to Hazel's shadow.

"Nico, you're the one telling get used to talking to people," she whispers to me. I want to crawl into a pit and cry, _that's exactly what Bianca would've said_, I think, as I close my eyes imagining Bianca's kind freckled face. I blink away the image. I inhale deeply, and with a shaky breath, I speak.

"Hey Jason, do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No I'm fine Nico," he replies, his bright picture perfect smile, nudging me to say more.

"Good," I mumble. "Do you want news now or later?" I ask turning to Leo. This does concern him, after all.

"Now, if Jason's up for it," Leo says, glancing at him.

"I'm game."

"Let's do it then," I say, as I start to walk to the Hades cabin, hoping they'll follow.

"Nico, Percy, and Jason can't go in the Hades cabin, they'll get blown to bits by Hades," Hazel tells me quietly.

"Big House?" I ask, Hazel nods.

I walk keeping a quick pace, listening to see who falls behind and who keeps up.

"Hey di Angelo, do you have to walk so fast?" I hear Leo call.

"You slow Valdez?" Percy teases.

"Oh hush up Waterboy. Not like you're faster than me." As soon as the words fly out of his mouth he looks as if he regrets saying them, I guess it just dawned on Leo how fast Percy is, and he's basically trained to run super fast, for escape of monsters.

"Fine then Repair Boy, first one to …where are we going?"

"The Big House," Hazel tells him.

"Oh but that's far away!" Leo whines.

"Then it'll be a test on how fast you can go and you're endurance," Percy says eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Leo you don't stand a chance," Annabeth states.

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence." He grins his elfish grin.

"Who's ref?" Percy asks. "Not that we'll need one, I'll beat you by years."

"I'll do it," Calypso volunteers, snaps her fingers, and appears at the Big House, smile plastered on her face.

"I forgot she's a titan," Piper mutters.

"Can we all just race?" Annabeth says. "It'd be stupid for Percy, Leo, and Calypso to be there while we just walk."

"That'd be fun, but no powers," Hazel says.

"I don't know how powers would help us here…" Percy thinks a loud trailing off.

"Me and Nico-" Hazel didn't even finish before Annabeth corrects her.

"Nico and I."

"Yeah, Nico and I could shadow travel."

"You could actually…" I mumble, scowling.

"Whatever." Annabeth impatient, turns to us. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, give her the signal," Leo says. Annabeth gives Calypso a thumbs up and gets ready to run.

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET….GO!" Calypso shouts, from the Big House.

I start off jogging because I know that I can't sprint because then I wouldn't make it too the end. Did I mention there's a good 50 yards give or take to get to the Big House from where we're at now? Well, there is. Apparently Leo and Hazel don't realize how far it is and start off sprinting anyway. Percy is jogging only a few feet ahead, Annabeth good a ways in front of him. Piper is behind me with Jason. When I reach the volleyball court I start running, Piper is running with Annabeth, and Percy is almost there. Hazel jogs next me chest heaving. Leo's a good ways behind me, and Jason is striding in right next to Percy. He makes a funny face at him and runs in front of Percy, as he stumbles over a root and almost faceplants. Percy just snickers, as he starts sprinting.

Annabeth breaks into a full out sprint, and surpasses Percy and makes it to the porch. Calypso holds out her hand, inviting her to tap her hand and finish it. I turn my slowing jog into a rush to the finish. I pass Leo, Piper, and Hazel, I run up the steps and plop down on a chair, panting. I look up to see who's there.

"What place?" I manage to wheeze out.

"4th, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason got here before you," she responds. I wait for everyone else, Piper gets fifth, Hazel sixth, and Leo seventh...or last.

"Faster than Percy, eh?" I taunt. "How's dead last treating ya?" I think for a second and add, "No pun intended." The whole group laughs, including Leo, trying and failing to look mad at everyone because he's laughing as well.

"Oh hush up di Angelo I don't see you in the top three," Leo finally retorts playfully.

"Well I'm not last either," I counter snarkily, leading everyone into one of the back rooms. I don't hear anything else from Valdez as we stroll on.

We trek on until I find the dark and gloomy room I'm looking for, I've been coming a lot lately, good brooding spot. I open the door, find the my sofa and throw myself down, not bothering to turn on the lights. As everyone enters the room someone along the line turns on the light. _Nooooo!_ I internally wail, but don't protest. I wait silently until everyone is seated. Jason and Piper on my left, Hazel on my right, Percy and Annabeth on the sofa diagonally right to me, Calypso and Leo wedging themselves on the sofa with Percy and Annabeth, I look at everyone, waiting for someone to speak.

"So what is the horrible news?" Leo asks breaking the silence, his elfish grin never leaving his face.

"Well ...it concerns you," I start slowly, my eye pleading to Hazel for help. I know she pities me but she firmly shakes her head no.

"Annnd?" he says.

"And, Hades sent Thanatos after you, since you died."

Now that I think about it with the lights on is a bit wiser so than I could see him if he tries to claim Leo now.

* * *

**A/N; Did anyone catch something like a reference to Marvel...or something like that. Grace just mentioned something like that once, and it stuck, so now it's in my fanfiction. I'll have to ask her what the quote-y thing is from...  
**

**Now that I scroll up and down, checking for any last edits I need to make, my four pages on Google docs look kinda wimpy. Sad face. :( I mean it it is fourteen font, but still. Oh well.  
**

**I have a question..actually...wait...three... questions actually.**

**1\. Do you want short chapters(like...around the first and second chapter length) and fast updates(two weeks to a month and a week), or longer chapters(longer as in like this length or longer, I plan on embellishing more and ******maybe **adding more action) and slower updates (two to three months).**

**2\. Do you like it when I do a snippet of the last chapter? Or do you think it's a waste of words?**

**3\. The annual question. Who's POV?**

** +1st person**

**-Percy's POV  
-Jason's POV  
-Annabeth's POV  
-Piper's POV  
-Hazel's POV  
-Nico's POV (again, again, again)  
-Leo's POV (again, again)  
-Calypso's POV (again)**

** +2nd person**

** +3rd person**

**4\. I lied, four questions. This is kinda not on the topic of fanfiction but if you write a book can you included lyrics from a song, or snippets of other books? Or would that be a violation of copyrights?**

**5\. I lied again, five questions. If I wrote another fanfiction on another fandom, say Warriors, Divergent, or Hunger Games, would you read it?**

**So yeah, sorry for bombarding you with random questions. But before you leave, could you take my poll? All you gotta do is click on my profile, and find the poll on top, you can't do this on mobile though. I've tried. But yeah...that's all I have right now, at 10;48 May 15, 2015. As I said I won't post until late tomorrow.**

**Since I bombarded you with questions I won't blabber on and on about how you should totally...drat...I just forgot...*snaps* review! that's it. Hey it's like ten while I writing this A/N right now. Cut a girl some slack. So yeah I'll just say this about review;**

**If you answer the questions that'd be amazing.**

**I think I'm finally done here! So yeah, have a good night, good morning , good afternoon, good day, whenever your reading this.**

**Your Very Hungry (and tired) FanFiction Author,**

**Ambrosia Aqua Ransom**


End file.
